Creepypasta OC's
by resressrs
Summary: Just a collection of Creepypasta's that my friends and I have created.
1. Psycho Sophia

**Psycho Sophia**

Sophia Rose, age 9, was living with her mother in a small house by a Cape Cod beach. She was a small girl only 4 feet tall and weighed only 42 lbs. She didn't have any friends, but she had imaginary ones. Her 'friends' were Daisy and Pearl. She would talk to them and play with them every day. She was bullied because of this, but she always believed that her 'friends' would save her. Day after day she believed her 'friends' were real. Her whole life soon became a fantasy. Everything real became distant to her. The only things she saw were the figures of her imagination. Her mother would take her to a therapy class every week in hope of helping her daughter, but nothing worked. Days turned into weeks that turned into months. Nothing helped. Nothing at all. She lived in this fantasy world which was her imagination. But that's not all that happened. Her mother found her several times trying to commit suicide only to stop her before it was to late. Sophia's personality grew darker. She soon talked to no one except for her imaginary friends. Her mother went up to her one day and said "Sweetie they aren't real. I think it's time to go out and find some real friends." "But my friends are here." Sophia replied, pointing to the empty space in front of her. Her mother sighed "Just go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Her mother left the room as the small girls head touched the pillow. Her mother stayed behind the closed door until she heard faint snoring. She walked back to her room and fell asleep. Sophia's mothers eyes opened as she heard the faint creek of her bedroom door. She brushed it off and closed her eyes again. The bed shifted as someone climbed onto the bed. She opened her eyes and saw that it was only Sophia. "Hello Sophia. Nightmares?" She asked. "No..." She replied, pulling something out from behind her back. "I'm sorry mother..." She said, raising the knife above her head. "But this is for my friends." The knife came down and pierced the flesh, straight through the heart. "Were you proud of me?" She asked the space next to the bed. There was a pause before a silky voice answered "Very~" Sophia smiled at the space and walked out of the room, clutching the bloody knife.

**This is my little sisters OC so no hate on it**


	2. Pegs Sang

**Pegs Sang**

Peggy, age 16, an orphan. She never knew her real parents, only the person who she called 'dad'. He was a drunk and abusive man. Everyday he would beat her until she cried. Everyday she fell asleep to her own tears. The only thing that brought her joy was when she sang. She sang whenever her 'father' no that man wasn't home. She filled the empty house with her sweet notes until he came home where she would be beaten again. But tonight was different. He usually came home around 8 pm, but today at 5 pm he opened the door. He heard her singing her sweet melodies and stormed up to her room. He ripped open the door and she just stared at him. He went up to her and slapped her. "I didn't pay hard earned cash to buy a singer! I spent money on one who would be a doctor or something that payed lots of money!" He yelled. She brushed the tears away and stared back at him. "Don't let them in." She started to sing. "Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel. Don't let them know. Well know they knowwww!" As soon as she hit the high note, her father grabbed his ears. The crimson liquid stained his fingers. "You little bi-" He started to say, but then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, dead. Peggy smiled at the body and walked away singing the next verse of the song "Let it go... Let it go... Can't hold it back anymore..."

**This is one of my best friends Oc, she doesn't have an account on here though.**


	3. My Dear Sister

**My dear sister**

Rosie Anderson, age 13, lives in Massachusetts with her mom and younger sister. Her only friend was her younger sister that is until she passed away. 5 months since they moved to Massachusetts, her sister caught the flu. But, the doctors couldn't save her since all the medicines had eggs and she was allergic to them. Now she stayed silent, grieving her sisters death. Never smiling or laughing. She would come home and just sit in the rocking chair on her porch, rocking back in forth, alone. People at school called her names like loner, but she brushed them off. But one day it was the worst, they insulted her sister by saying that it was a good thing she died. Rosie turned to them and asked "How would you like it if the person who you cared the most about died in front of your eyes?" The girls laughed and said "That will never happen." Rosie ran off, but instead of heading home like usual she ran to the park. She sat by the frozen lake and let the tears fall. "Why did you have to go dear sister? Why? I wonder will people notice if I'm gone?" She said, wiping away the tears. She placed her foot on the ice and walked out to the center of the lake. She lied down and muttered the phrase "I'm coming my dear sister..." Before the ice cracked and she fell into the dark depth of the freezing waters with a smile on her face.

**3 months later...**

Rosie's mother grieved the death of her two dead daughters. She cried everyday since park workers found her body floating in the waters of the lake. She buried the body next to her sisters at the graveyard. She grabbed two roses from a vase and walked down to the cemetery. When she got there she found Rosie's grave dug up and the body was no where to be seen. She fell on her knees and placed her head in her hands.

**News Report from the same time**

Maddie Snow was found dead in her apartment last night. She had multiple stab wounds in the stomach and chest areas. There was no finger prints only the phrase "My dear sister..." Was left written on the wall in the victims blood.


	4. Pika Girl

**Pika Girl**

Madeline was a normal pokemon trainer roaming around the Kanto region with her trusty pikachu named Sparks. She was heading towards her first gym with her trusty pikachu by her side. Suddenly there were two team rocket grunts blocking her path. She was forced to battle and she lost. She ran to her defeated pikachu's side when the other grunt grabbed her arm. She yelled for them to let her go, but they just smirked and said "Why would we do that?" And that was all she heard before she was knocked unconscious. Madeline opened her eyes to a black cloth material. There was a voice saying "She's awake." And with that the cloth was ripped from her face. In the blinding light she saw three face. Two of which were her captures. She tried to lunge up at them, but her arms were tied back to the chair where she sat. "Now sweetie this won't hurt a bit. For us at least." The other man said. There was a sharp pain in her neck as a needle was jabbed into her neck. She let out an ear-piercing shriek and her eyes shot open. "It's working already working." One of her kidnappers said, reaching for the top of her head. They didn't touch the hair on her head, but something else. They pulled on it and a sharp pain shot through Madeline's head. She winced in pain as he let go. "Where's Sparks?" She asked. They looked at her and smirked. She repeated louder this time "Where's Sparks!" "Gone." One of the grunts said. "He's gone?" She asked. "He's dead." The other one said. Her eyes filled with tears. She tilted her head down as the grunts laughed. "Why?" She mumbled. One of them sneered "What? I can't here you?" "Why?" She said. "WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!" She yelled this time. The ropes around her arms ripped off the chair and she moved her now free arms. She moved up her hand and touched the small ears on top of her head. She tilted her head and smiled sadistically. She lunged over and grabbed one of the grunts necks "I want you to suffer!" She said, pushing her fingernails deeper into his neck, the crimson liquid spattering on her shirt and face. She dropped the body with a thud and looked over at the other two people. The other two tried calling back up, but she smiled. "I don't like that." She said before dragging her claw-like nails down the other grunts face. He screamed and placed his hand over the gash. Her head turned towards the last person. "S-stay back!" He said, holding the syringe up as a weapon. "But I'm having so much fun~" She said, pulling the syringe out of his hands. He jumped back and tried to run, but she grabbed the back of his shirt. "Don't run. It won't do you any good." And with that she jabbed her claws strait through his heart. She looked at her 'work' and left the room with a twisted smile on her face, muttering the phrase "They all must suffer..."

**This is one of my OC's from Sweet Insanity.**


	5. The Night Dancer

**The Night Dancer**

April 4, 1997. That was the cursed day. The one logged in the eyes and brains of many people. That evening about 60 people attended the local dance studios recital. That night Rebecca Black died. On the night she waited for. That night was supposed to be the breaking point in her career, but her dreams were shattered that night. She dressed up in a beautiful white tutu. Her blonde hair was up a bun and her face was gorgeously done up with different kinds of makeup. That night she danced across stage to the song Swan Lake doing pirouettes and graceful ballet moves. But, that was all over when the overhead light fell from the ceiling. It crashed to the ground and shattered, setting fire to the stage. Rebecca tried to run, but it was too late. The flames grabbed her, burning her alive. The audience just stared at her burning body in shock. The stage crew douse the fire, but the body of Rebecca was gone. No one else was hurt by the flames. Everyone was forced to evacuate the building. The police came the next day, but the body wasn't found anywhere nor the ashes.

An entry from one of the staffs journals...

April 5, 1997

She was there. That girl from the fire. Rebecca Black. She was there. I sware she was there dancing across the stage to Swan Lake. Wearing a burnt white tutu. Her face and skin cracked and covered with burns. Her blonde hair now raven black tied up in a messy bun on top her head. A smile plastered on her face. She glanced at me and placed one finger over her lips in a don't tell sort of way before she disappeared. Could she still be alive or could her spirit just be haunting the studio? I don't know anymore.


	6. The Puppeteer

**The Puppeteer**

Minnie, age 16, living with her mother and father in Maine. She had a happy life, well that's what everyone thought. She was inside was not. She would spend most of her time in her room playing with her 'friends'. They were puppets that she made herself out of wood and paints. Her favorite was a small doll with blonde hair and a cute smile. It wore a pink tutu and ballet shoes. She named the doll Bella after her old friend. She smiled a little bit as she picked up the dolls strings. She and the doll danced all around the room, laughing and having the time of her life. There was a knock at her door. She sighed and opened it to reveal her mother and father. "Um sweetie we think it's time to stop playing with your dolls and go meet some people your age." Her mother said. "First, they are puppets not dolls and second, I hate the people at school." Minnie replied. Her mother sighed "Then I guess we have no choice, Frank?" Her mother called. Her father shoved through the door and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the two puppets sitting on the bed. "Give Bella and Jazz back!" Minnie yelled. "When you make on friend." Her father replied leaving with his wife. Minnie felt something inside of her snap. "Those were my friends. They took my friends away!" She growled. "They must pay. They must." Her head turned to her nightstand where a small sewing kit sat. She grabbed the kit and smiled. "They must pay..." She muttered, walking over to her parents room. She saw her mother lying down watching tv in bed. "Hello mother~" She said. "Do you need help with something?" Her mother asked. "No. But I can help you by cutting your strings~" She replied. Her mothers eyes widened as Minnie pulled out a small pocket knife. She tried yelling but Minnie placed a hand over her mouth "Now be quiet. We don't want to alert father." She said. She simply placed the knife on her mothers cheek and began cutting into it. The tears fell from her mothers eyes as she finished with the cheek and moved onto the other. She now pulled out a needle and thread. She started sewing up the cheeks. She moved onto the mouth and sewed the lips together. She moved her hand off and smiled. "Two more things~" She giggled. She pulled out two buttons. She took the buttons and placed them over each of her eyes. She raised the needle and sewed the buttons onto the now bleeding eyeballs. "Only one more thing~" She said, raising the needle once again. With her leg hand she raised her mothers wrist. She struck the needle strait through the wrist, pulling a thick red string through. She did the same with the other wrist and tied the ends of both strings to the headboard. She took the bloody knife and drew two bloody circles on her mothers cheeks. "I hope father likes his puppet~" She giggled and slid out the window into the night air.


	7. AN

**A/N **

**Because of the Slenderman stabbing I may have to take down this story. My parents dislike me writing about something that almost made two girls almost kill someone by. So I don't know. I will notify all you people if I have to at the end of my school year (June 24). My anime stories with remain, but my creepypasta stories might be having to go. I'm sorry from this.**

**~resressrs**


	8. Kydd Killer

**Kydd Killer**

Kyla Kid. I know weird last name. But, hey it's MY last name, so don't wear it out. My mother and I had just moved into a new house in countryside away from the nearby big cities. I didn't want to leave our apartment, but eh even though I just did stuff like draw or read manga, it was still home.

I slid myself lower in the seat as we pulled into the driveway of our new house. "So how do you like the new house?" My mother asked. I looked up at the yellow house. I just had my usual bored look on my face as I did a thumbs down sign. "You'll get used to it eventually..." My mother sighed as she started unpacking stuff from the car. I got out of the car and stretched.

I looked around and saw that there were woods surrounding the yellow house. I grabbed my duffle bag from my mom and headed inside. The house was a decent size. I explored around the house. There was a kitchen, a living room complete with a flat screen tv, 2 1/2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, and a door that led to an attic.

I didn't like it here. It gave me a bad feeling for some reason, but I just brushed it off. I sighed and dropped my stuff in the smallest bedroom, facing the back of the house, towards the forest. It had a large bed, a closet, a desk, a and a small bookshelf in the corner.

I unpacked my duffle, placing all the clothes in the closet and my manga on the shelf. I placed my art supplies on the desk and the empty duffle bag I just stuffed in the closet. I decided to go help my mom downstairs.

As I was walking, I froze at a door. The attic door. It gave me the creeps, but it was also intriguing. I slowly creaked open the door and was greeted by a cloud of dust. I coughed and thought 'When was the last time they cleaned up here?' I shrugged and climbed up the attic stairs.

I looked around and saw that the only things up here was a desk with a notebook and pen. I walked over to it and opened the notebook carefully.

'June 16, 1965. It's back. The sickness. My skin has turned gray. My eyes have turned red. Why must I be the one chosen for it. This god d*nm curse. This god d*nm mark. I can't control it. It's causing pain. My sister is dead. My mother is dead. My family is dead all because of me. Why must I be the one chosen? Why god?! Why?!' I read.

'What is this? It's all very strange...' I thought, glancing at the bottom of the letter. There was a symbol. It was a chain of three loops.

My hand reached over and touched the symbol. A pain instantly shot through me. I screamed and dropped the notebook as I clutched my right eye. "IT BURNS!" I yelled, tears threatening to spill. The pain soon stopped.

I cautiously let my hand slide away from my eye. I then ran downstairs, slamming the door shut with a loud bang that shook the walls around it.

"Sweetie are you alright?" My mom called from downstairs. "YES MOM!" I yelled, rushing to the bathroom. My eyes widened as I looked in the mirror. I saw that mark. Under my right eye was the chain of three loops.

'I-I am chosen!' I thought remembering the journal entry. The skin around the mark was starting to turn a dark gray color and my eye, my right eye was red like the color of blood.

The tears fell down my face. I quickly whipped them away and walked to my room. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. "A nap wouldn't hurt anybody... Maybe it will be gone later..." I muttered before falling asleep.

I woke up feeling quite funny. I cast a tired glance over at my watch and saw it was 11 pm. 'Man I have been sleeping for a while...' I thought with a stretch.

I sat up and walked outside my room. I saw that the lights were off so my mom must be sleeping. I quietly flipped on the bathroom lights and stared at the mirror.

My eyes widened. 'N-no it can't be real! I-I must be dreaming!' I thought, closing my eyes and pinching my arm. I opened them again and it was still there. The face of demon.

Red eyes and a twisted smile full of sharp fang-like teeth, plastered on gray skin. The mark was under my eyes. The three loops. The curse. Wait? What's this?

I quickly moved my black hair away from my right ear. No... It couldn't be. My ears were pointed like an elfs, still covered in that gray skin.

I felt something. Something I had never felt before, yearning. I looked towards the bathroom window, out until the woods. I don't know why, but it just felt like, it was calling me.

I dropped my hair back over my now pointed ears and started to walk over to the window. I opened it and poked my head out, breathing in the fresh night air.

I couldn't take it anymore. My body acted on its own and pushed itself over the edge. I flipped my body around so I landed on my feet.

I started walking over the edge of the forest. I reached over to a tree and brushed my hand down the damp bark. I smiled 'So this is what a real forest is like.' I thought before heading in.

I kept my steady pace through the trees, walking through the thick trees and damp moss. Everything felt... natural. I smiled at the sight ahead of me. It was a lake. With its crystal waters, it was beautiful.

My thoughts were soon broken as something wizzed past my head, missing it by an inch. I glanced at the object. It was an arrow with a black shaft and a feathered tip.

I heard a small thump behind me and a piece of cold metal pressed against the flesh of my neck.

"What are you doing in our territory she-elf?" A masculines voice asked.

"I-I don't really know... M-my body just acted on its own..." I replied.

"Didn't the elves in your community tell you not to come into this territory?" He asked, the metal pressing harder on my neck.

"I've never had a community..." I said.

"All elves come from communities! How have you not?! Unless... No it couldn't be..." He said, the knife slipped from my neck as males hand pulled the bangs out of my right eyes.

There was a loud gasp from the male before he said "How?! We sealed up the cursed book years ago in the last victims attic!"

"T-that's where my mom and I moved in!" I replied.

"I see... Well if it's true, then I need you to come with me." He said.

"And if not?"

"Then I'll have to use force."

The man wrapped a piece of rope around my wrists confining any form of restraint.

I sighed in defeat and let him take me to wherever.

There was nothing but trees, until we came up to a wooden gate.

The man said something in some language I didn't recognize and they swung open.

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

There were people just like me inside. They all had the same black hair. The same pair of red eyes and gray skin. The same elf ears. They also had the curse mark under the eye. All of them living here, in this village hidden in the trees.

The ropes were untied from my wrists and I was shoved forwards.

I turned around and glared at the man. He had long black hair and red eyes. But his skin wasn't gray, but black like the night sky. He had long black elvish ears and a long scar that ran from his left eye, down to his cheek.

"Why am I here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because, these are your people. They are people with the same curse you've gotten." He replied.

"Still, why?"

He chuckled and said "You've been chosen to train here."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been chosen to train here. Train in the art of... Killing." He said.

My eyes widened "W-what?! No... I don't want to kill!"

"But my dear, it's all just like a game. Just eliminating the weaker of the human race. The weakest links."

Something inside of me snapped. Instead of screaming, I smiled. The smile stretched across my cheeks in a demented sort of way.

Then I just laughed. A laugh that someone could fear of.

"Yes! It's all just a game! It's the game of life!" I yelled.

This was my new life now. Learning the art of killing with my people. Yes my people. So watch out... There's a new killer lurking in the shadows... Hiding behind the tree you've just passed...

You've been warned...

**This is the backstory I wrote for my friends amazing RPG character, Kydd Killer. So I don't own the character, only the back story of how she became cursed**.


	9. Final Note

**Final note**

Thank you all for reading this story. It's now officially over. I have made flashbacks for all my creepypasta OC's. I do have two more, Scarlet Grace and Raven, but their backstories will be revealed in their creepypasta stories "Sweet Insanity" and "The Child Hidden In Shadows". So thank you all for reading this collection of stories I have wrote. Again, thank you.


End file.
